


Not Today

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not Today

Title: Not Today  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #279: Random quotes 2009 # _2\. Gain a modest reputation for being unreliable and you will never be asked to do a thing. - Paul Theroux (1941 - )_  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Silliness.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not Today

~

Harry peered into the tank. “What do you think?”

Severus eyed the floating fish. “I’m no expert, but even I can see that goldfish is dead.”

“That’s the third one this month! Why do they keep dying?”

“The real question is, why do you keep replacing them?” Severus smirked at Hermione. “You’re sure you want Potter babysitting Rose? He can barely manage a fish.”

Harry blushed. “Oi!”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Now that you mention it, Molly _has_ been requesting more Rosie time...”

After she was gone, Harry rolled his eyes. “She’ll see through you someday.”

Severus chuckled. “But not today.”

~


End file.
